


The Count's Little Minions

by SpaceDimentio



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Murder, Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDimentio/pseuds/SpaceDimentio
Summary: The count's little minionsAll had a sad taleThey fought and they hopedBut they were doomed to fail





	The Count's Little Minions

The count's little minions  
All fall in line  
Nothing to their names but death  
They call their count kind  
  
The count's little warrior  
Loyal, strong, and true  
Was betrayed and lost everything  
He never had a clue  
  
The count's little minions  
Believed in their cause  
They would destroy all worlds  
Without a moment's pause  
  
The count's little spider  
Spoiled, cruel, and teenaged  
No one knows the things she's done  
In the horror of her rage  
  
The count's little minions  
All did their best  
Blood and bruises earned to put  
The hero to the test  
  
The count's little assassin  
Brother true and steady  
His count had him brainwashed  
'Till he was twisted and deadly  
  
The count's little minions  
All followed his lead  
All except for one that is  
The one controlled by greed  
  
The count's little jester  
Heart of naught but ice  
He pulled all the strings but lost  
To a fateful roll of dice  
  
The count's little minions  
All had a sad tale  
They fought and they hoped  
But they were doomed to fail  
  
The count's little bat  
Stayed always by his side  
Took a blow meant for him  
He never told her he lied  
  
The count's little minions  
The two that were left  
Raised up his spirits to say  
He was no longer bereft  
  
The count's little wife  
Her true love she kissed  
Together they triumphed and  
Together they were missed  
  
The count's little minions  
Heartbroken they did cry  
Their count went away  
Without a single goodbye  
  
The count's little jester  
Died and fell to fire  
It was all he deserved that  
No one stood by his pyre  
  
The count's little bat  
Revived by her heart  
Didn't last long  
With her heart torn apart  
  
The count's little warrior  
Lost his love unrequited  
With nothing to strive for  
He would just as soon bite it  
  
The count's little spider  
Toiled away as a maid  
She was stabbed in revenge  
For her cruelty she paid  
  
The count's little plumber  
Swung by a rope one night  
The other never did depart  
But rather extinguished the light  
  
The count's little minions  
Left only with sadness  
Departed from their cursèd lives  
Consumed by madness  
  
The count's little minions  
All fell one by one  
He came back one day  
To find they all had gone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be happy and fun >->


End file.
